The naive scholar and the broken hero
by Amme92
Summary: Liara was never on Therum. Shepard never had a shoulder to lean on during the war. And now years after the war ended a broken soldier will encounter a naive student and two people who were destined for each other finally meet
1. Chapter 1

Benning, June.

It's been three years since the destruction of the Reapers. The galaxy is in the early stages of recovery, billions of lives have been lost, history, culture, memories destroyed and yet life continues. It was determined only days after the final battle that the home and birth place of humanity would not be salvageable, the dust and debris in the atmosphere would not settle for years to come and without the means and materials to make the equipment necessary to clean the atmosphere, Benning was chosen as the new home for those who survived. With its agriculture and self-sustaining capabilities it was quickly determined to be the most suitable planet for permanent settlement. The entire population had been culled by the Reapers but infrastructure and food stores had all been left undisturbed.

The Asari, also in desperate need of a place to settle, joined humanity in their struggle for the future and settled on Benning. A joint colony was established and Benning was chosen as the new capital world for the new human and Asari alliance.

The heat was almost too much to bear. Two bodies naked and pressed tightly together in a midnight dance. Clashing teeth, swollen lips, nibbling. Hands and fingers moving easily over sweaty limbs. Blue turned black and finally they were one.

The sun burned her skin, sweat made the few strands of hair, not in her ponytail, stand in all directions. She lazily tried to flatten it against her neck, without much success.

After spending almost three years in recovery on a medical station, breathing the fresh air of Benning was gloriously wonderful. Shepard leaned on her cane, just enjoying the view of the sunlit valley. The city could be seen in the distance, windows sparkling from the light.

This would be the first step of the next chapter in her life. The war was over and she had done her part. Still carrying many of the wounds from the war, Shepard was honourably discharged with the promise that she would assist in the rebuilding when the situation required it. But for now, the focus was to build a life of her own outside service and duty. The military had offered a suitable living and private chauffeur. Something Shepard had declined immediately. An apartment and public transport would do just fine, also the idea of standing out was almost frightening.

She was finally free to choose a new path, finally free to leave her past behind and move forward. Shepard laughed at the thought, she had no skills outside of the military and no idea what she wanted to do. She was a good biotic but with the state of her body, any Asari off the street would be a better instructor. The Alliance made sure she would never lack funds but not knowing how long she would last with her Cerberus implants just sitting idly was far from appealing. Finding something to do couldn't be that hard.

Initium Novum University, the newly established school was buzzing with life and activity. Excitement shone in the faces of the students, humans and Asari alike. Liara understood why. Shepard was moving to Benning, the one true hero of the galaxy, Shepard. According to rumours she had spent most of her time since the war in a hospital. But no one had really known for sure. She hadn't been seen in public at all but now she was coming here. The talk amongst the students said she was going to physical therapy at the hospital connected to the campus. The Kaiden Alenko Memorial Hospital was an integral part of the college as it provided not only teachers but practical studies as well.

Liara had felt very lucky when she had been accepted. It had been a good sign of progress in the rebuilding, when it opens six months earlier and a large amount of people eager to learn had lined up at the entrance, in hopes of being accepted.

Liara brought up a picture of Commander Shepard on her Omi tool, the short dark red hair in the low pony tail, the strands that were to short enclose her face, the high cheek bones, the sharp jaw and the dark green eyes that even through a screen demanded respect. She felt a blush on her cheeks. Ever since Liara had seen Shepard's spectre introduction several years ago, she had found the human incredibly enticing. The way she moved her body, the short curly hair on her neck, the full lips that were always set in a hard line and the gentle green eyes. Liara often fantasized that she would press herself close to Shepard, remove the hairband to let her hair free and then draw her into a kiss. She would feel Shepard's strong arms around her as their lips moved together. The fantasies had grown more and more erotic and sexual over time. The embarrassment Liara felt whenever Shepard was mentioned in a conversation was overwhelming.

It had been two weeks since she had arrived on Benning. It had been physical therapy, people wanting pictures, autographs, reassurance and physical contact. It was absolutely exhausting. But the staring was the worst. The shock on people's faces were almost hurtful. It was the pity. They never said anything but the looks they gave her, they looked at her like she was broken. It was absolutely maddening.

The pain in her leg hadn't gotten any better either. Stress was the culprit, her doctor preached over and over. How do you relax when you can't even hide in your own home? Hordes of people stalked her small apartment day and night.

Shepard's shoulder ached from the prolonged use of her cane as she limped towards the first bar that came into view.

The bell over the door rang as she entered and with a short few steps, she reached the bar and sat down on one of the round bar stools. The bartender faced her from across the counter. He recognised her immediately. Shepard winced as she watched him swallow hard before he could find his voice.

"Hi, what can I get ya?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Give me a beer, a scotch and two shots of whatever."

"Eh ma'am, it's 11 am, are you sure?"

"Dude," Shepard rubbed her temple, "I haven't had a drink in three years, so you give me my order, or I find myself a bar that will."

Sweat trailed down his forehead as he mumbled. "Of course ma'am."

The bartender bent over to get some glasses. Shepard leaned over, smashed her elbows on the bar and rested her head in her hands, letting out a long sigh as she massaged her temple in an attempt to calm down. The doorbell rang as someone entered and Shepard heard slow and hesitant steps behind her.

The bartender arrived with her order and Shepard reached for one of the shot glasses, chugging it down in one gulp. She grabbed the glass of beer before turning around to face the person who had entered to see her.

It was an Asari, ocean blue with night blue eyes, she was dressed in the typical research uniform worn by students at the university. Her face went from madly blushing to complete surprise and wonder in less than a second.

The Asari took a step forward and reached out to touch Shepard's face. Shepard jolted violently and dropped her glass on the floor, it shattered into a thousand pieces and the startled Asari realized what she was doing, bowed her head and apologize profusely before rushing out of the bar.

Shepard touched the long and ugly scar on her face. It reached from above her eyebrow and fanned out over her jaw, it left a deep ridge in her chin, the faint red glow from her Cerberus implants gave it an ominous look. More than a few had averted their eyes at the sight of her but no one had actually reached out before.

Shepard let out a long sigh, turned around and grabbed her second shot and downed it with one gulp, she slammed the glass onto the bar and reached for the scotch and took a small sip.

Why did Asari have to be so incredibly beautiful she thought? Her many nights with Sha'ira came to mind and Shepard suddenly missed the feeling of someone's mind rubbing against her own. It was depressing to think she hadn't had sex in over three years. It shouldn't be too hard finding a willing Asari, despite her broken, ugly body. The few upsides to fame Shepard figured.

"Sorry about the beer." She said staring into her glass.

The bartender hadn't moved an inch and just stood there with wide gawking eyes. Her voice snapped him out of it and he rushed away to get a something to clean the floor with.

Liara stopped. She was heaving heavily and she felt her heartbeat in her throat. She had been running several blocks. She was so ashamed of herself, she didn't know what had come over her but the scar on Shepard's face, her beautiful face, was probably permanently damaged. Liara just wanted to touch it, to see if it was actually real. Of course it was but she so badly wanted to touch it.

Shepard's reaction when she had reached out made tears burn in her eyes, and it was all her fault, it was so incredibly rude to touch someone without permission, especially a stranger. What was she thinking? Her mother would find her actions incredibly unbecoming of a member of house T'soni and she would most definitely receive a lesson on how to properly approach strangers. She had to apologize for her actions and explain herself.

Liara took a few deep breaths, gathered her courage and promptly turned around and walked straight back to the bar.

Shepard heard the doorbell ring again and footsteps once again stop behind her. She turned around to again see the Asari. She was flustered and her eyes were slightly red.

"Excuse me Commander, iwouldliketoapologizeformyactions, it was completed inappropriate of me to attempt to touch you without your permission." The Asari rambled without taking a breath.

Shepard just uncomfortably rubbed her neck. She was so pretty, and her eyes were just incredibly beautiful. She was nothing at all like the random Asari Shepard usually spent her nights with. Not counting Sha'ira of course. "Eeh okay, what can I do for you?" Shepard searched for her name.

The Asari looked startled and a purple flush grew on her face. "My apologies Commander, I'm Doctor Liara T'soni." Her eyes sparkled. "I have admired you for a long time Commander. I wanted to express my gratitude for everything you have done through your years as a soldier and spectre. I'm a bit embarrassed to admit it but I have followed your career since your spectre introduction and I have always wanted to meet you."

The eagerness in her voice was something Shepard wasn't used to. Whenever an Asari had flirted with her before every movement was laced with seduction, every word deep with temptation and the intention was obvious. But now it was joy and happiness. From such an obvious Asari maiden, it was so incredibly unusual.

Shepard knew it was probably a bad idea, a terrible idea. It has never ended well when going out with such an obvious fangirl but there was something there, she was beautiful but it was the eyes, like she could actually see past the rumours and the scars. It was an unwavering feeling. But still intriguing. The look in her eyes when she had reached out to touch Shepard's face had shown nothing but wonder. So many advert their eyes and look away but not this Asari. That alone made Shepard want to know more. If she could see past the scars, maybe she wouldn't be bothered by the rest either. Well hopefully she wouldn't notice when they were actually in a bed together.

"Alright doc, let me take you to a place a bit nicer than this dump and we can have a drink." Shepard emphasized the words carefully. Liara didn't seem to notice.

A smile exploded on her face and it just sparkled with happiness, she was a truly beautiful Asari.

"Right now?" She asked excitedly.

"Easy there doc. Give me a time and place and I will be there but I'm kinda drunk and definitely not dressed for any type of date."

"Oh right. Of course."

"Why don't I just give you my contact information and you can contact me with a time and place."

"Excellent."

She really had a smile that could light up a room. "Well doctor, I will see you later." Shepard said as she got up, grabbed her cane and moved to the door to leave.

Liara grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Just one thing." She said as she stepped in close and leaned in and kissed Shepard on the scared cheek. The purple blush still in place as Liara left the bar. Shepard just stood there and brought her fingers to her cheek, her cheeks grew red in a blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard pressed Liara tightly against the wall, using her entire body to hold her in place. Liara's hands were locked in a vice grip over her head and Shepard bit hard on her neck, leaving purple marks. Liara gasped loudly.

Shepard sneaked her hand in so that she could squeeze Liara's ass. She took a breath before giving Liara's neck a gentle kiss and leaned back to press their mouths together. Liara's eyes were closed tightly as she met Shepard in their forceful kiss. Shepard leaned back slightly to catch her breath and she could feel Liara's harsh breathing against her face. Liara whimpered and her lips quivered lightly. Shepard pressed their lips together again and released Liara's arms. Shepard grabbed her ass and hoisted her up, pain shot through her leg but for the first time in years, she didn't care.

The bed was a standard low budget hotel bed but when Shepard dropped Liara on it, nothing else mattered. She pushed Liara further up and crawled between her legs and again caught her arms in a vice grip over her head and pressed their lips together. The burning sensation in her stomach was incredible, it had been so long, Liara was so beautiful and feeling Liara's body against her own made Shepard burn with desire. She wanted to feel every part of Liara, to touch her everywhere.

When she slid her hand under Liara's dress, Liara broke the kiss and turned away. Her cheeks were purple in embarrassment and she didn't meet Shepard's eyes. "Could you slow down a bit, I've never-" Liara swallowed deeply and didn't finish her sentence.

It took less than a second for Shepard to go from burning hot to ice cold when she realised Liara's implications. She let go of Liara's arms and pushed away. "Never what? No answer. "Never what, Liara?

Liara's lips trembled again and she swallowed hard in mortification. "I've never been with someone like this before."

"You're a virgin?"

She gave a small nod and Shepard's brain stopped working, going blank. The desire was completely gone and complete horror took its place. Every interaction she had re-played between herself and Liara had played through her mind and disgust grew in her stomach when she realised that not once had Liara indicated that she had wanted anything but a conversation. Shepard felt sick to her stomach. How the fuck could she have been so blind, that she would bring a virgin to a hotel room and treat her like a hooker.

Shepard hadn't moved. When Liara reached out to touch her face, the reaction was so violent that Shepard fell off the bed.

"Shepard, are you alright?" Liara cried out.

Shepard struggled to get back on the bed, Liara offered help but she refused. When she finally got up, she sat down on the bed and rubbed her right knee hard. It was hurting badly and no amount of rubbing helped. After several minutes of silence, Shepard finally spoke up.

" I am so so sorry Liara, I shouldn't have brought you here."

Liara didn't answer as she sat up in the bed. Shepard continued to rub her knee, almost in desperation.

"Why didn't you tell me Liara? Why even follow me up here? I made it pretty clear what my intentions were?"

Liara looked hesitant as she took a deep breath. "I wanted you to like me, and I didn't realise at first."

"When did you?"

"When you kissed me in the elevator. "

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"I wanted to get to know you, I wanted to spend time with you, I wanted you to enjoy spending time with me. Other Asari my age have always considered me dull and I didn't want you to feel the same." Shepard could barely hear her. "I wanted you to like me."

Shepard put her face in her hands, rubbed her temples and turned around to look Liara in the eyes. "Liara, you are both beautiful and intelligent, you make me laugh, something I haven't done in years. The Asari who call you dull are probably shaking their asses in a sleazy bar somewhere or are getting their faces blown off in a mercenary gang.

"You should never do something you are uncomfortable with just to make someone like you. You want your first time to be with someone who loves you for who you are, not because you put out."

Liara looked confused at this.

"What I'm trying to say is, your first time shouldn't be with a stupid depressed drunk like me, it should be with someone who loves you, someone you love. "

"I'm sorry Shepard, I should have told you". The guilt in Liara's voice was evident. "I've wanted to meet you for so long and I was so happy when I was able to talk to you the other day, I just wanted to spend time with you."

Shepard sighed heavily. "We humans have a saying, never meet your heroes, they will undoubtedly disappoint." Before Liara could answer Shepard said. "Come on, let's get out of here, I'll tell you all about Javik, he is a stupid asshole but he is great to make fun of."

Liara nodded sadly

Shepard rose and offered her hand to Liara and she was gently pulled of the bed. Hand in hand they made to leave the room.

At the first step Shepard collapsed head first on the floor.

"SHEPARD!" Liara screamed out as she dropped to the floor to make sure that Shepard wasn't injured.

Shepard rolled over and sat up, rubbing her knee. "I'm fine Liara, it's alright."

"It's not alright, you fell, something must be wrong."

The look of complete sadness on Shepard's face took Liara by surprise. Her knuckles were white in frustration and she rubbed her eyes of unshed tears. "Could you get me my cane?"

"Shepard what is wrong? Please tell me."

"My cane, please. "

"Shepard, please."

Shepard took a deep breath and waited for several seconds before speaking. "I guess it's only fair that I'm honest too." She said as she rolled up the pant of her right leg.

It was a leg made almost completely of metal, with a shoe draped over the metal foot. It reached all the way to Shepard's knee where the prosthetic was poorly attached to her knee. "I kinda hoped you wouldn't notice earlier, but I figured you wouldn't be too judgemental considering how you reacted to my scar and all."

Liara just looked at her, mouth open in pure disbelief.

Shepard took one look at her before getting up, without the help of her right leg. She jumped on her good leg towards her cane.

Liara came to her feet in an instant and reached out to offer support. "Let me help."

Shepard just shrugged her arm off her and turned around to face Liara. "You know the look you just gave me is exactly what I didn't want to see. I don't want, or need your fucking pity. And I most definitely don't need your fucking help." Shepard almost screamed at Liara.

She limped towards the door and Liara sprung into action and blocked the door. Shepard's eyes narrowed. "Move Liara." She said threateningly.

"No! I don't pity you." Liara said softly. She hesitantly reached out to touch Shepard's scar. "Your scar is beautiful."

When Shepard didn't protest, Liara stepped in closer and ran her fingertips over the scar. "Every scar you have, every injury, is a testament to the sacrifices you had to make for others."

Shepard tried to interrupt but Liara put her fingers over Shepard's lips. "Let me finish. They are beautiful because you got them sacrificing for others, they are beautiful because no matter how hurt you were, you never quit, even when so many others did." Liara stepped in so close, they were touching. "I will always be grateful for everything you did, I don't even know half of what actually happened during the war but I'm grateful."

"Liara, I am broken, I'm nothing, I can't walk a block without pain and every time someone looks at me, for a second they see a hero they think I am, before they actually see the crumbling mess that I actually am and they, they look away because seeing the real me takes away from the hero they made up in their head.

Liara put their foreheads together and put her arms over Shepard's shoulders in an embrace. "Oh Shepard, why can't you see what I see?"

"There is nothing to see Liara." She said sadly.

Liara held Shepard close, so their bodies were tightly pressed against each other in a warm hug. "You will see what I see one day, maybe not tomorrow but you will see because I will be there to tell you every day if I have to."

Shepard didn't respond but she pulled Liara even tighter towards her.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours and neither let go.

The earliest signs of dawn lit the room. Shepard, embarrassed, pulled away from Liara, Liara refused to let her go and pulled her back.

"Eh Liara we really should get home. I think the sun is rising."

"Oh I didn't notice, I will walk you home. "

Shepard winced slightly. Liara just looked at her questionably. "My place is a real dump, I don't really invite people so cleaning isn't really a priority."

It was a complete disaster. Shepard's face was completely red from embarrassment as Liara looked into her small apartment in absolute horror. "Shepard, what, I, what?"

The sink was completely full of unwashed dishes, the floor was covered with everything imaginable. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned for years. Liara could barely get a word out.

Shepard rubbed her neck. "I told you it was a mess."

Liara just looked at her like she was insane. "We are cleaning." She said with a fierce determination.

"Ugh."

"Now Shepard." She said harshly as she pulled Shepard into the apartment.

It had taken hours to clean the apartment but Shepard hadn't had this much fun in years. Liara truly was the embodiment of intelligence, curiosity and joy. There hasn't been a quiet moment as Liara asked question after question, she truly wanted to know everything.


End file.
